


Sound of the Underground

by LittleQueenie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, F/M, IlluMachi, Thieving, Underground, clubs, hxh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleQueenie/pseuds/LittleQueenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hisoka employs Illumi to take care of a job he can't take care of himself, the night takes Illumi further than he thought it would go (IlluMachi AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound of the Underground

**Author's Note:**

> "THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"  
> The fanfic author uttered as she realized she had now written an almost 8k oneshot fic on a pairing she had never thought about before.  
> "I'VE NEVER EVEN WRITTEN STRAIGHT PORN!"  
> She cries into the empty room. Knowing that it should be easier because she's actually done this, but finding out that it wasn't.   
> "FINE! YOU WIN FIC, YOU WIN!"  
> These final words exited her throat as she uploaded it, and started writing this note.  
> In the name of rian cutter who's been patiently waiting for this since march 8th, I present to you my blood, sweat and tears in the form of IlluMachi porn.   
> Because that's how I like to present my blood, sweat and tears, and I hope you enjoy them~   
> (I am totally not a drama Queen, and totally sane, and totally do not hope you'll like it)

Of course I shouldn’t have expected Hisoka to be here on time. He’s never too late for his ideas to take success, but it’s another thing to expect he’ll be there at an appointed time.

I was waiting outside of a large, underground club. According to the redhead, it’s a place where officials can go to let loose without the press chasing them. I heard sounds exiting the place now and again when the door opened, and if the people coming and exiting were any indication to the kind of club it was, Hisoka most probably hadn’t lied.

But the air was chilly, and I’d been waiting for more than half an hour now. Previous calls to his phone had failed, and if it would take an hour for him to contact me, the deal was of.

Last night he’d contacted me with the request we meet here. He said he had a well-paying job for me, and he’s never misled me on that, so of course I’d shown up. I haven’t had a profitable job in a while, so this actually had good timing if he’d show---

I stopped the train of thought when I felt my phone vibrate, and lowered my scarf to be able to talk with him. I kept my eye on the door, making note of everyone entering and exiting while starting the conversation. _There’s former clients of mine here to,_

‘You’re late.’ I heard some snickering from the other side of the line, but nothing else. He was indoors, he wasn’t planning on coming if he still was.

_‘Sorry about that, but I don’t think my presence will help this cause.’_

‘What is the job you asked me to do?’ That was already one change in the plans, but nothing I couldn’t handle.

_‘Still interested?’_

‘What does it pay?’

_‘I don’t know exactly, but quite a lot by now, I believe.’_

‘Why aren’t you sure.’ I narrowed my eyes at this a little. Once again, his instructions were vague and unclear.

_‘Because it depends on the thieving duo inside. I don’t know how much they carry with them at all times.’_

‘You want me to steal from thieves.’ I cocked my head when I heard that. Of all places, this was a good place to do so, but it was hardly something he’d need me for. Although he wasn’t high-ranking in society, it was easy for him to pose as though he was. ‘Why can’t you be here for a simple job like that?’ I switched weight to one leg for comfort, still keeping eye on the door.

_‘Unfortunately, this particular duo of thieves know me, and they know I don’t have anything worth stealing for them. So they stay clear from me. Want to hear the details?’_ Seeing as he’s never misled me before on this, I saw no reason to decline it. If they’re stealing in this place tonight, they will have a lot of money on their hands.

‘I want to hear more about it if I can keep all that I find.’

_‘Naturally.’_

‘Then what are the details?’ After telling me all he knew about them, I’d paid the bouncer to let me in, and left my coat in the cloakroom before finally entering the main part of the club. I took a place near the wall at first. It wasn’t a complicated structure; the main hall was simply rectangular with a small stage in the middle for the DJ, and bars surrounding it. Taking some stairs up, there were chairs and beds for those who wanted to do something else than dancing.

The things Hisoka had told me to take focus on, were one man with long, black hair going around being friendly with everyone while stealing them – while they were distracted by his partner in crime dancing on top of the bar. Considering my stature, I wouldn’t have to wait long for this Nobunaga to approach me, and the woman Machi wasn’t hard to find either. Exactly like Hisoka had described her, but with a different hair color – although he’d said that that would probably be the case.

Tonight it was pink, last time he’d seen her, it’d been blue. They hit the town’s biggest club for their profits, and anyone not susceptible to be stolen from by Nobunaga, would be after she’d drink them under the table – also one of the reasons Hisoka had sent me in here. I am barely susceptible to alcohol.

* * *

 

‘She’s quite the foxy lady isn’t she.’ After some time, without warning, someone matching Nobunaga’s description took the liberty of hanging his arm around my shoulders and started laughing amiably. Now that both targets were identified, the question remained if the money was with him or with Machi, or that I needed to extract information to the location from either of them. ‘Say, you don’t look like you come to clubs very often, but you chose a good night, that girl’s crazy.’ Out of all the people here, he was actually being less disturbing to my surroundings than the rest. I turned my head to talk back,

‘She looks like she does this more often.’

‘Hahaha! Yeah she does! I try to go everywhere she goes, but she’s a wild one, I don’t think I can afford following her for much longer.’ I noticed that he was attempting to search for a moment where I wasn’t paying attention. But that wasn’t happening. ‘Say, you’re a part of the Zoldyck family, aren’t you? Didn’t think you guys knew how to unwind.’ _Well, no, why would we, leisure doesn’t bring in any business._ And it’s not why I’m here. I kept my eye on Machi, and now and again she’d give a look back, keeping eye on Nobunaga’s actions, it seemed.

‘Ah, normally we don’t.’ I replied,

‘Well, glad that you chose to be the exception.’ He released me and patted me on the back before pocketing his hand again. He’s starting to notice I’m a good target, but also a hard one. In the meantime, Machi’s moves were assuring me that she’s had her share of fighting experience. Only able to be seen by a trained eye such as either mine or Hisoka’s, but it was clear that in a fight, she’d be a formidable opponent, and Nobunaga would be to. So preferably, I’ll find out where their money is with the use of trickery, not the unnecessary trouble of capture and torture.

After giving him another short glance, I took a more leisurely stance and tried to relax my expression a little. I leaned back in with Nobunaga,

‘If you know her a little better, could you make it possible for me to have contact with her?’ I looked back from Nobunaga to the bar when I heard some excitement rising, and saw that she’d taken off a layer of clothing from her upper body.

‘Hahaha, you really like her, don’t you? Well, let me just tell you this,’ he pointed a finger at her with the hand holding a drink, ‘…this is not that kind of place, but she always has this drinking contest when she’s had enough of dancing. So if you want to have a chance with her, you need to be able to hold your liquor better than she does. I wish you good luck with that.’ I got another pat on the back. ‘But I don’t know, maybe she likes you enough to give you a chance either way. She does have a thing for guys like you.’ _Guys with a lot of money, I know._

‘That’s good to hear.’

‘Well have a good night man, I’m just here to enjoy the show.’ After a last pat on my shoulder, he stalked off to a more gullible member of the public - but not before he’d exchanged eye contact with Machi. She gave me a short look. That’s good, I’m on both their radars now. The serious look she gave me only lasted a short second, after that her act continued, and her expression turned more seductive. Although wasted on me, I was now one step closer to figuring out how to reverse their game on them. I pocketed the hand with a couple of Nobunaga’s – hopefully – debit cards in it, and made sure they would remain there. He shouldn’t notice them missing, I’ve replaced them with dummies. It was a bold move for him to approach me in the first place, but apparently someone with my amount of money was too irresistible for them. _Well I have these now, all that remains is getting Machi vulnerable enough to take her money as well._ I need to single her out, and distract her just long enough to get this done.

I took note of other candidates that might be able to win a drinking contest as well, but there wasn’t a whole lot of competition, and they probably fished for easy targets anyway.

My eyes turned back to the pink-haired woman who’d stopped for a second to lean down and ask the bartender something. She gave me another short, sultry look, before sensually standing back up straight again, and taking the band out of her hair, throwing it lose all around her. It may be wasted on me, but at the very least I can recognize that she knows what she’s doing. When a drink was handed to me by Nobunaga, saying it was from her, I got attention from everyone around me. That was a good trick. Singling out someone will put all attention on me, and make it easier for Nobunaga to do his job. If anything, I have respect for them being able to pull this off. This is a crowd that’s fond of their money, and they found the one club where they wouldn’t as much as they’d normally do.

To play into this game, I raised my glass as a thank you, and she turned back to the crowd. It took a couple of moments before attention on me faded, and I saw Nobunaga succeeding in his quest from the corner of my eye. _I need to make sure to talk to him again before the night is over, he’s making a lot of money tonight._

* * *

 

It had taken a while for Machi to leave the stage, and even after that, she’d been swarmed for quite some time. Seeing as how I’d already been targeted, I simply waited it out though, and eventually she came to me on her own.

‘You still interested in taking it further?’ Some way or the other she’d gotten the sleeveless vest back that she’d thrown in the crowd. I’d taken my position at a standing table, and looked down at her. Apparently she didn’t care for her small height though, because she wasn’t wearing heels. She ruffled her hands through her hair and threw it back. Her movements before had betrayed that she was a trained martial artist, but up close she looked like she had a really delicate frame. Her legs were very long though, she looked like she was most proficient with them.

I extended my hand to help a stray strand of hair behind her ear in order to increase affection, to which she raised her hand and stopped me from doing any more than that.

‘I know you’ve been watching me all night, but you need to earn your way there. There’s a table being set up upstairs if you want to try your luck?’ She inclined her hip and lay her hand on it, looking directly at me, luring me in. By now I could understand that their thieving wasn’t the only thing that had attracted Hisoka to follow them around. He must be frustrated after all this time, not being able to get close to her because he doesn’t meet their requirements.

‘A drinking game, right? What’s the prize?’ I’d lowered my head next to hers to ask this, but she pushed me away a little, letting her hand linger on my chest, allowing me to keep my face close to hers.

‘You sound like you’re in the wrong place with what you’re looking for. But tell you what, if you can outdrink me, then we’ll talk.’ I gave it a couple seconds of silence before responding,

‘I have the time for that tonight, not a problem.’ The smile on her face changed to a smirk when I said that.

‘I think I like you the most tonight, follow me.’ She nudged for me to follow her through the crowd and up the stairs to where others were already taking place. Recognizing some of the faces, I nodded at them. _She’d indeed picked light drinkers._

‘Illumi! Didn’t think this place would catch your eye, should’ve told me sooner.’ One of my former clients spoke up to me, but I dismissed him, and took the place Machi pointed me to.

‘You’re not favoring someone already, are you miss? It would be unfair to the rest of us old men, we can’t compete with him.’ In response, she lay her arms crossed against my shoulders, and lay her head next to mine before answering,

‘Don’t worry, I abide by the rules. Last one standing can get a dance.’ The enthusiasm at the table swelled up when she said that, and she continued in a whispering tone to me. ‘Don’t be disappointed, I may give you more if you’re able to win from me.’ She pushed away from me after that, and twirled her chair around, sitting down on it in one smooth motion. I took note of those long legs again when she twirled them around the legs of her chair a little. She gave me one extra smirk before she ordered the bar upstairs to keep the drinks coming. I already saw Nobunaga lurking around again, ready to take advantage of most of these guys who were unable to hold their liquor. Machi was better at keeping her guard up than her partner in crime was though. Although her shorts left very little room to house any kind of loot, it seemed that loose vest of hers had plenty of pockets. Whatever they already had was most probably not on them though, I’ll have to get to their room to get access to that.

Not a problem. Throughout my line of work I’ve had to keep up appearances more than once. I am confident in my skill to get there.

The second our shot glasses were placed in front of us, we all lifted them and downed it in one go. I heard the pleased sounds of people enjoying their alcohol all around the table, and immediately got a refill.

‘Let’s get this show on the road, bottom’s up!’ Sounding in the second drink, I followed her example. ‘Don’t disappoint me now, boys!’

But they did.

After just five shots, the first one drifted from his chair and under the table. Nobunaga lifted him back up and lay him down on one of the nearby couches. In the meantime taking what he could. Judging by the hysterical laughing all around, this was hardly going to be a contest with them.

Another five shots further down the road, and one of my former clients slowly fell off his chair with the words

‘Goddamn you Illumi, how are you so good at this.’ My eyes followed his descent to the floor as he fell backwards. Luckily for him, someone had been close enough to prevent serious injury.

‘No but seriously Illumi, you’re always so… so… what do you call it again… right! Cold!’ He remembered the word when the man next to him gave him a nudge. ‘Wouldn’t have pegged you for the bar going type.’ Before I could answer, we all downed another shot. ‘And god _damn_ never thought someone like this miss would be your type.’ He started laughing a little harder, but Machi intervened.

‘Oy! This miss has a name and you know it. Alcohol’s no excuse for your manners.’ She smacked him against the back of his head, and apparently that had been the last he could take. He fell face first on the table, eliciting even more amusement, also from Machi herself. She grabbed a handful of hair on the back of his head and lifted his face. ‘Seems we’re down another contender here.’ This one was just left to sleep on the table though. ‘You’re holding up good though.’ She yelled at everyone still conscious, but gave me a side glance and lowered the volume in her voice again before taking the next shot. ‘For someone so composed as you, I wouldn’t have thought you’d take it all so well either.’

‘I have a high tolerance. They just have never seen me drink and made the wrong assumptions.’ Taking the shot, she didn’t waste any time and made sure the rest of the table would keep up with her speed.

‘You know most of them, don’t you?’

‘Most of them have been clients at one time or the other.’

‘I heard an interesting thing from these former clients of yours.’ First downing the next shot, she continued. ‘I heard that most of them thought you’d be more the type for someone like Hisoka, so I’m surprised you’re taking this game.’

‘You know Hisoka?’

‘He didn’t send you here for some kind of revenge?’

‘I’m here on forced leisure from my job, Hisoka merely recommended the place. Mah, didn’t think I’d stay this long.’ She looked me in the eyes a bit longer after that. Seemingly looking for some kind clue that I was lying, but she wasn’t going to find any of that with me.

‘You really do have high tolerance, don’t you?’ We got another refill, and after this one three other people bit the dust. Machi noticed this as well, looking around the table, and Nobunaga was making sure he got everything they’d come for. ‘Well, it’s probably just gonna be you and me in the end, isn’t it. Let’s just keep it fair game and make sure everyone’s passed out before we continue.’

* * *

 

She’d said that, but it had taken no more than another five shots for everyone to be down and out for the count. Without a lot of words, she’d then simply looked at me, assessed me, and exchanged looks with Nobunaga who’d just given her a nod. After the words “Alright, you’ve made me curious, I want to know what other tales about you are just rumors.” She’d stood up and calmly asked me to follow her through one of the doors in the back of this place, leading up to a set of poorly maintained motel rooms. She was still steady in her pace, so unfortunately the alcohol wasn’t going to help tonight.

‘Make yourself comfortable.’ Closing the door to her room behind her, I followed her example in kicking off my shoes, and taking off my jacket. It didn’t look like a place where they’d keep their money, so tonight was mainly going to be convincing she tells me about that location.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, and shuffled back against the headboard when she immediately crawled up here with me.

‘You know what I think?’ She placed her legs on either side of me, and I let my hands slowly travel up her bare thighs while her hands glided over my chest and around my shoulders a little, ‘I think that you’re here for Hisoka’s sake. He’s been following us for a while, but he realized that with his money, he wouldn’t get in this place that easily. So he hired his high profile friend with high alcohol tolerance, to come and take what he can get from us. Someone like him could never afford someone like you, so I’m guessing that the pay is whatever you can get from us?’ The look in her eyes had changed to a slight annoyance. This way, she was not going to give me any information,

‘Ah, I guess I miscalculated about former clients being here and telling about my affiliation with him.’

‘You didn’t miscalculate, it didn’t really matter.’ She let her fingertips glide back and forth along my torso. ‘So after taking what you could from that idiot Nobunaga, you decided you were either going to outdrink me, or come back with me to this room in the hope of taking our remaining money?’

‘Ah, but there’s nothing here, is there. It was worth a shot.’

‘Stop playing dumb with me. Now that you’re here, you don’t plan on leaving until you’ve gotten some kind of information, don’t you?’ I inclined my head,

‘You’re sharp.’ I could see how they’ve been able to get away with it for so long,

‘I wish I could’ve distracted you enough with drinking to get back what belongs to us. But I guess I’m gonna have to resort to different ways of distracting you, don’t I. Mah, doesn’t really matter to me. You’re not ugly.’

‘You’re underestimating my experience in this.’

‘No, I think _you’re_ underestimating _mine_.’ I’d already seen the intention in her eyes, so when she pulled out a small knife to just finish me off and be done with it, I’d countered, ensuing in a small struggle, but not leading us anywhere. It had become clear that she was indeed someone who wouldn’t be dealt with so easily though.

‘You’re better than I thought.’ She commented when we both hit the floor with a thud. I’d taken control of one of her wrists, but the other one still held the small knife against my throat, and hadn’t slitted it only because I had a similar weapon against her side.

‘We seem to have reached a stalemate.’

‘There really is just one game left, isn’t there.’

‘You want my money so badly?’

‘I kind of like fooling people like you out of it, don’t take it personally.’ I inclined my head, noticing that she made sure the knife wouldn’t cut through. That was either because of the threat on her own life, or she disliked making a mess out of things – because she didn’t look like the type of woman that would feel remorse about one more dead body.

‘Ah, you do it for kicks.’

‘And out of boredom sometimes.’ I looked at her a little longer after that, and started recalculating my plan.

‘Seeing as tonight is more kicks than chasing away boredom, we’re going to make another agreement.’ She huffed when she heard the words.

‘Whatever it’s gonna be, neither of us is going to stand by it, you know that. An agreement is useless.’

‘First,’ I ignored her words, ‘…any attempt on the other’s life is permitted. Second, whomever loses will give up double the spoils of tonight.’

‘You have way more money than that, I’m not---‘

‘Triple the amount then.’

‘… I’m listening.’ I knew that she wouldn’t resist when I gave the first rule. She’s cold, but she loves the risk. ‘The game is whoever comes first, loses?’

‘That’s too hard to measure. Whoever comes the most in the span of one hour.’ She started laughing a little,

‘Never thought I’d hear those words from someone with a stone face like yours. You think you can actually accomplish even _one_ time in that timespan?’

‘You think you have the advantage?’ I reached my hand up, and pulled her down by the neck, forcing lips on mine. I threw the knife away for now, and so did she. She pulled away a little and gave me a sly look,

‘You’re not gonna get me with something like—‘ I didn’t give her chance to talk anymore, it was all useless taunting. When I noticed she didn’t really mind having our lips locked, I let my hands slide up her long legs to her wide hips. She inclined her head and continued massaging my lips at her own discretion, arching her back so she moved into the movement of my hands. From now on it would be a game to find each other’s sweet spot first – with the biggest challenge being finding out what the other’s faking, and what not.

Machi leaned back some more, and stretched her arms and hands out beside my head like a cat, letting her lips glide down with her to my neck and ear. With soft groans and licks, she allowed me to do whatever I wanted. So I let my fingertips guide the way to her ass, and started massaging the soft flesh there. Meanwhile, she continued her cat-play, and scratched her fingernails down over shoulders to my chest, and lifted a little to be able to slide her hands under my shirt. When I immediately returned the favor, she sat back up on her knees, and took her second shirt off as well. My hands automatically slid up from her waist and to her back, pulling myself back up, and planting my lips against her exposed stomach. A small gasp escaped her lips. Her soft skin was inviting me.

‘Thought you’d like the difference from Hisoka.’ She let her fingertips glide through my hair, and let her palms rest in the back of my neck. With a sharp pull, she made me look up at her. ‘What kind of weak spot did that clown find on you that a doll like you gets excited?’

‘With all the men you’ve already been with, do _you_ still get excited?’ I retorted, Machi not appreciating the comment, and snarling back at me,

‘That doesn’t exactly put me in the mood, you ass.’

‘Neither did your words do anything to me.’ We were both lying. Unintentionally, both of us had started thinking about these places on our bodies, and it had worked against us. So before she could retort, I scratched my nails down her small back, eliciting a small reaction. Her eyes narrowed a little, but more so when one of my hands glided back up to her neck, and let my fingers find their way into her hair. _She reacted, but not enough to be faking anything, this is holding back._ She looked a little disgruntled when she noticed she’d given away something, and lowered herself some, arching her neck to be able to bite down on my ear out of spite. Simultaneously she let her hands find their way up my shirt again, my skin reacting to their coldness. Alternating on nibbling and pulling on my ear, my hand was massaging the skin on her neck, noticing that it was making her a little uncomfortable – so when she reached up to my nipples, she pinched down on them hard, unable not to notice my reaction to that.

She stopped what she was doing to my ear when she heard the small moan next to her.

‘That’s it? That wasn’t so hard.’ She whispered against my wet skin, and repeated her action, pulling the shirt over my head and sitting back on my legs. I pulled my hands away from her for a second to move all my hair back, but that seemed to be a mistake. Before I could even finish the action, she pushed my upper body back down against the hard, wooden floor, and placed herself directly over my crotch, spreading her legs until we made contact.

‘This way it’s easier to measure what has effect, don’t you think.’ She placed her hands next to my torso, and lowered her head over one of my nipples again, letting her tongue lick all around it before setting her teeth in it and pulling on it. Her hair slowly fell from her shoulders over the rest of my chest. All the while she was rubbing herself up against me. I tightened my muscles to go along with this movement, but her hand reached up and her nails found my other nipple, I felt a slight twitch with myself, and she stopped a second. ‘Well, there was definitely a reaction there, wasn’t there.’ She looked back up at me, but didn’t let her have the upper hand for long. I glided my hands up her back, and unhooked her bra. She let me do this without protest. She lowered her shoulders, and let the straps smoothly glide off them before sitting back up, and throwing the thing aside. ‘Fine, if you really want to see them, but it’ll only work in your disadvantage.’ She reached her hands up into her hair to shake it back. At that moment, instead of being mesmerized by her play, I sat back up and lifted my knees, picking us both up from the floor, and carefully threw her down on the bed without a lot of protest. With her hands still above her head, she let me crawl over her, and craned her neck to reach up to my lips, wanting to pull me down with her. But this wasn’t what was going to happen.

I grabbed her by the waist, and turned her over on her stomach. First she reacted insulted at all this throwing around, but she wasn’t complaining for long. I let my hair fall where it needed to for now while I leant my elbows next to her shoulders. She lifted her upper body to look back at me, but when I stroke the hair out of her neck and kissed the sensitive skin there, her head snapped back a little, and I finally got a genuine sound out of her. My lips followed her up a little in the tension, and I lowered my body to rub up against her.

‘Not fair.’ She muttered after having let her head fall down to her chest. Her fingers scratched into the sheets a little. Her back arching up against me was working against me though. Her claws got hold of a stray strand of hair, and made sure I wouldn’t move away – she noticed the effect on me, didn’t she. My lips let go of her skin for a couple of moments to try and subdue it some more, but she pulled me down immediately again. My head landed next to hers, and she whispered, ‘You’re not getting relief from this.’ She arched her back, increasing the amount of pressure between our lower bodies, ‘Don’t you think you should give yourself some room for that?’

‘But don’t you think you need it more?’ I raised back to my knees, and pulled her lower body up with mine, letting my hand glide down in between her legs. She restrained her reaction, but she couldn’t deny anymore that she was getting excited from this high-stakes game. I got a little leeway as my hair glided away through her fingers, and my lips locked with the skin on the back of her neck again. At the same time, my hands were working on opening her shorts, and pulling them off her. She lay back down again, and flipped onto her back to better kick it off. She looked at me for a short second, ‘Well, you’re overdressed now, aren’t you?’ She reached her hands down to my pants when I leaned down to kiss her again, and I let her massage the area through my pants. Why I was simply letting her do that by now, was beyond me though.

My hands glided over her soft skin up to her breasts, and massaged my palms over them, alternating in exuding pressure. She seemed to like that, and one of her knees involuntarily raised a little from the sheet. The moment she started opening my pants and gliding it down off my ass to make actual contact with my growing excitement, I had to stop what I was doing for a second, and set my hands beside her. I let my forehead lean down on hers, and breathed out more pointedly.

‘I think I like that face on you.’ The moment those words exited her lips and surprised the both of us, I worked on kicking my pants off completely, and slowly trailed kisses down from her neck, over her chest, down to her stomach. Reaching that, I hooked my fingers behind her thong, and slid it down off her legs. Being accommodated, she retreated her feet from that last piece of clothing, and I casually threw it aside. I then lifted one of her legs a little and started kissing up from her small feet all the way up her silky legs to her inner thighs. Apparently, we’ve gone beyond the point of getting each other excited, because there was less protest the higher I got, and her breaths were becoming shorter in anticipation.

I took time away from her skin to comment on this.

‘You’re very willing for someone who’s going to lose a lot of money because of this.’ She punched her fist in the sheets beside her when I said it out loud.

‘You’re going to stop _now_?’ She sounded exasperated, and I leaned back over her some more, placing my hands next to her head, my hair falling around our heads like a curtain. ‘Believe it or not, not a lot of guys actually make the effort.’

‘You pick your victims well then.’ I inclined my head a little. ‘You thought I wouldn’t know what to do because there’s only rumors about me and Hisoka? I’ve done a lot of different missions, I--- _aah_!’ While distracting me with her words, she’d let her hand glide down and her fingers had found their way around the base of my length. I let my head fall against hers again,

‘You’re too easy.’ I leant down on my elbows, and let her deft fingers exude their pressure around me. Meanwhile, her other hand glided back up my chest to play with one of my nipples. Slowly she was making sure that I would get hard enough to start pumping me.

I lowered my head a little and set my teeth in her bottom lip when my breaths were becoming shorter. I pulled on it, and was able to at least make the hand on my chest stop its movement. When that happened, I was able to lower one of my hands again, and felt the gasp against my skin when my finger slid down in between her.

Her other hand stopped movement as well.

I slid over it again, making her gasp, and clamping her legs around me. I paused a second and whispered against her lips,

‘Ah, it seems I’m not the only one being easy.’ She squeezed her legs tighter when I said that, but I didn’t stop my movements. As soon as she let go of my dick, I lowered myself over her, and trailed my tongue down over this excited part of her. She raised her hands above her head and arched her back when the tip of my tongue flicked out against her. A satisfied sound exited her throat, and I repeated the motion, moving left to right and up and down, holding her hips in place while she started writhing a little. She may had used a trick to say not many men make the effort, but it seemed that it wasn’t as big of a lie as she wanted it to be.

I looked up at her writhing body before closing my mouth around her. Trailing my tongue all around her while I felt her heating up to the excitement, and descending a little further down, letting my tongue slide in some. A deeper breath exited from her lungs, and she lowered one of her hands to find its way into my hair. For a while her fingers seemed restless, not able to decide what they wanted to do, but ultimately she grabbed hold of my hair in her fist. She didn’t command me yet by yanking me away though.

She really did choose her victim poorly.

‘You ass…’ Those mutterings were a warning for being pulled away after all when my tongue had trailed back up, and I’d felt her twitch. She sat back up and lifted my face to come to level with hers before letting go of my hair again. I sat back on my knees, and looked at the expression on her face change to the more stubborn one of before we started. ‘Fine, if we’re gonna do it like that.’ She slitted her eyes at me for a second, before crawling the small distance left in between us, and sat up over me with her legs on either side of me. ‘Then the first one doesn’t count.’ I inclined my head,

‘You’re saying that now because you’re closer than I am.’

‘Are you sure about that?’ My head fell down on her shoulders when she reached down, and trailed a finger around my tip, ‘You’re easier to control, so I’d take this gift if I were you.’ She started giving it more attention, and wrapped her hand around my length again, slowly pumping me, and trailing her thumb along the sensitive skin below my tip. I lifted my hands, and stroked them along her thighs, over her hips, and landed them on her cheeks again. I breathed out with more trouble against the skin on her neck and shoulders. My skin was heating up, and my body telling me I liked what she was doing through a slight tremble.

It was only when I parted her cheeks a little that she stopped to talk, because for the rest she sounded like she was enjoying what she was doing to me and what I was doing to her. Her soft moans halted for a second,

‘That’s not where you’re going to go in, Illumi.’ She stopped her hand from pumping me when I was completely hard, and sat up some more, pressing herself more tightly against me. I lifted my head some, and flipped the hair out of my face. Her breasts were squeezed against my chest, and she slowly bucked her hips, so that we’d both feel the friction in between our bodies. Her hands gripped tightly on my waist every time she rubbed herself up against me like that, and I returned the favor when every time she did that, the pressure on our chests caused pleasurable friction as well.

I turned my head to set my teeth in her ear in the excitement of these elongated pleasures, and a louder groan escaped her.

‘Fine, you want to move this along?’ She asked in a low, breathy voice, but didn’t wait for an answer. She stopped her movements, and swung her leg off me, pulling on the hand that had slowly glided off her body a second before. ‘Sit against the end of the bed.’ I obediently shuffled my way over there, just letting her take charge. Because if this wasn’t going to count anyway, then I might as well enjoy the ride.

Once I was there I lifted my knees a little, and she came back over to me. Turning her back to me, she swung her leg back over me. I threw all of hair over one shoulder for her, and lay my lips against her bare neck. As my arms snaked around her waist, up to her breasts, I felt her finding the right position so she could lower herself. I believe I heard her utter the words “I can’t believe I’m doing this”, but I didn’t get the time to discern if she had, because a second later, she spread her legs over me some more, taking me in completely. Not wasting any time, she moved up and down again immediately, a deep breath escaped her mouth, and I closed my eyes doing the same. No matter the profits of tonight, this has turned out slightly different than I’d first thought. Same was for the woman repeating the motion once more, and slowly starting up a rhythm. By now, we’d both let go completely, and the only sounds left filling the room were those of our ragged breaths and flesh slapping against each other. She guided one of my hands down after a while, demanding attention elsewhere, and I obliged by slipping a finger in between her again. She slowed down a little when she seemed to welcome the touch, and I got the chance to bite down on the flesh of her neck – appreciating that even more.

_‘Jesus fucking Christ…’_ I moved and bit her elsewhere, my body appreciating the sounds coming out of her throat, and tensing up. For some reason she was still able to keep up a slow rhythm, and I let her movements dictate the way my fingers would take. Having become increasingly unashamed in these actions, I was surprised that when I felt she was getting close, she stopped her movements altogether. She leaned her hands down on my legs, and let my hand do the rest of the work. Some high-pitched moans exited her throat, and I felt her entire body tense up.

But before she let herself go, she grabbed my wrist, and threw it away. I stopped what I was doing, while she sat there heaving for a couple of seconds.

‘I’m not a fucking whore…’ She muttered before she lifted herself off me, and turned around to face me. I let my hands slide around her hips when she immediately sat back down again, and breathed out deeply against her skin. She surprised me when her hand reached up and pulled my head down by the neck, before she started kissing below my ear on the other side. Holding this contact, she pressed her chest flat against me, and very slowly let herself rise and fall on top of me, milking me in the process. I didn’t think it was possible for a woman to do that this strong, but I was proven wrong tonight.

But this pace was maddening. The feeling of this combined with her chest rubbing up so strongly against mine, demanded she go faster. But she wouldn’t let herself be forced. Even when I tried to direct that with my hands on her hips. She laughed a little when she noticed the desperation behind that action.

‘Liking it a little too much, are you?’ I made use of the distraction she gave herself though, and scratched my fingers back up into her hair. She leaned her head back into the feeling, and I kissed the flesh of her neck at the front, eliciting a louder sound, and the sound of conceding, _‘Aah.. Fine!’_ When she increased the pace again, she finally let it all go, and my hand fell back to her hips. Once again, I felt her naturally contracting around me, and her body started to hitch. I let go of any restraint I didn’t know I was still holding on myself, and felt myself starting to twitch inside of her. As soon as she felt this, she became louder for just a second, and her body started trembling against mine when the sound of a couple of unrestrained groans filled my ears. Taking me over the limit with that as well, I let my voice go when the shocking feeling filled my body with pleasure.

It took a couple of seconds before we’d both ridden it out completely, and she slowly lifted herself from me again, my cum now oozing out of her, down her thigh.

‘Goddamnit, I hate it when that happens.’ When I heard her say that, I trailed my fingers up her inner thigh, and wiped it away, bringing it to my mouth to lick it off. She gave me a strange look for this “kindness”, and explained,

‘I’m used to doing this.’ She snorted when I said this with a straight face, and looked away from me,

‘You’re unbelievable. I don’t understand why Hisoka’s so fucking into you.’

‘Everything we’ve done just now seems to indicate otherwise.’ She looked back at me for a second, seemingly ready to kill me, and stepped off me and the bed, turning her back.

‘Get out now, and maybe I’ll forget you stole from us tonight.’ That’s quite the courtesy. She’d liked our activities more than I’d anticipated. Perhaps if we continue, she’ll be more privy to indulge me in some information,

‘You don’t want to do it again?’ She turned her head to be able to look at me, giving me an incredulous look.

‘You’re serious?’ I inclined my head at that question. I thought I’d been clear.

‘Is there a reason why I wouldn’t be?’ She looked away a second in contemplation, before closing her eyes, and breathing out the answer.

‘… Fine. I’ll clean myself up a little, and from now on the contest stands again.’

‘Sure.’ Turning to walk away to the small bathroom, she shook her head, and muttered again,

‘I guess only someone like you could be friends with Hisoka.’

* * *

 

_‘What are the spoils?’_ The next morning, Hisoka had called in to ask for the results. Eventually my night had lasted another two hours, but she hadn’t given me any information. All I’d been able to do was take what I’d already gotten, and whatever she’d had on her. Since the night had ended in a draw, that was all I’d been able to get.

‘I was able to take a large portion of what they earned tonight, but nothing beyond that.’ I turned to walk back out of the bathroom of my own hotel room, my hair still damping wet.

_‘Ooh~, did your skills fall short tonight?’_

‘There had been nothing wrong with my skills. I’ve gotten everything I could last night.’

_‘Then pre tell, what happened? Were you too enticed by her beautiful body?’_

‘We had sex, yes. A couple of times.’ It became quiet on the other side of the line for a couple of seconds. Apparently he’d said it as a joke. When he responded, his tone changed completely.

_‘Are you busy for tonight?’_

‘I have a job from five to ten in the evening, after that I’m available.’ I don’t know why hearing this makes him so excited though, I’ve been with plenty of women before. Seems he likes the idea that I’ve been able to do something he hasn’t.

_‘Hmm~ I’ll see you then~’_ Throwing the phone back on the bed next to the spoils, I had to admit that she indeed had quite the skills and attention. Together with her most probable fighting skills, she makes for an interesting persona. If Hisoka decides for me to visit her again, I don’t believe I’d mind.


End file.
